nicktoonsheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Mindy
Princess Miranda "Mindy" Neptune is the sugary sweet, regally and unbearably beautiful and extremely cute daughter of King Neptune. She knows all the names of all the sea creatures in preparation for her coronation in which her father will crown her Queen of the Sea. Background Mindy was born to King Neptune and Queen Amphitrite. She was always loving, compasionate, and caring unlike her father who wished to only execute the fish of the sea. Mindy always questioned this and her father said that she must rule with an iron fist just like him. Appearances ''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' Mindy first appears trying to get her father to be nicer when he decides to excecute his royal crown polisher for touching his crown. She frees the Polisher and her father tries to talk her into ruling with an iron fist. She however disagrees with his ways. Later at the Krusty Krab she and her father arrive to confront Mr. Krabs about stealing the Royal Crown. She pleads her father to be nice seeing as he excecutes anyone and anything (including a pole HE crashed into). Seeing that her father froze Mr. Krabs she convinces him into allowing SpongeBob and Patrick into going to Shell City to retrieve his crown. In order to help them she gives them a magical bag of winds to bring them home as soon as they find the crown. She wishes the heroes good luck and reveals she knows all the names of all the sea creatures. Her next appearance is when SpongeBob and Patrick are about to give up and go home. She tricks them into believing she has "mermaid magic" so they can think that they are men. Mindy also shows the heroes Bikini Bottoms current fate-Plankton has taken over! The heroes go on their way to retrieve the crown. At the Krusty Krab she tries to stall the King so Mr. Krabs wouldn't die (something wich annoyed Plankton). King Neptune forces his daughter to leave the Krusty Krab and locks her out to prevent her from stalling. After the heroic duo return with the crown, she manages to enter the Krusty Krab and congratulate them. She then confronts Plankton along with SpongeBob and Patrick and is soon cornered when he uses one of his mind control helmets on her father, forcing him to turn on them. SpongeBob later starts to sing Goofy Goober Rock and frees the inhabitants of Bikini Bottom including her father. After Plankton is defeated she is praised by her father for believing in Spongebob and Patrick and then goes home. Video Games The spongebob sqaurepants movie game. Abilities Mermaid Magic(a lie she uses) Trivia *Mindy's personality and questioning her father's motives resemble Princess Ariel from The Little Mermaid. *Mindy replaces Sandy Cheeks as the female lead in the Movie. *Mindy didn't appear in Clash of Triton, but if she did, she would've missed Triton as much as her father did. Maybe she would even try to convince Triton to understand why their father locked him away and explain that he loves him and couldn't live another day without him (although there may be a slight chance Triton didn't listen to her or lied that he understands because he thought Mindy was trying to make him feel bad). Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Characters Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Sea Creatures Category:Legendary Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Sisters Category:Singing Characters Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Heroines Category:Living characters Category:Mermaids Category:Playable Characters